


El abismo entre tú y yo

by Monz_Loveless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: "Era bastante irónico, todas las cosas que él recordaba, seguramente también Thor y sus padres, y que ahora establecer una conversación con él pareciera casi una odisea. En esa semana habían hablado –o algo así-, charlas del clima y cosas de granja, son un par de extraños con algo de pasado que ni siquiera saben convivir entre sí.A veces sólo se sientan en silencio, permanecen juntos pero no revueltos, mientras Thor repara algo y Loki lee. Ya no corren juntos ni hacen planos de cohetes, ya no son niños aunque a ambos les gustaría, porque todo era menos complejo".THORKIAU/FARM





	1. Capítulo I: No eres tú.

**El abismo entre tú y yo.**

**Por: Monz:_Loveless.**

**Capítulo I: No eres tú.**

_“El único amor consecuente, fiel, comprensivo, que todo lo persona, que nunca nos defrauda y nos acompaña hasta la muerte es el amor propio”-Oscar Wilde_

 

Loki tiene el labio roto y el pómulo hinchado, está seguro de que ha comenzado a adquirir un color violáceo porque el escozor apenas y lo deja pensar, y aún así, no es por eso por lo cual sus padres lo miran como si hubiera matado a alguien, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa oficina, incluso la secretaria se había ofrecido a servirles un poco de café o agua.

—Es una acusación grave, Loki —le dice el director en tono condescendiente pero cansino, lleva más de dos horas en detención y está seguro de que no podrán llegar a ningún lado, aún así una media sonrisa de dibuja en sus labios, porque él es la muestra de que más vale maña que fuerza.

—No tienen pruebas de que yo lo hice, y cuando él me atacó lo único que hice fue defenderme, ya se lo he dicho mil veces —Loki se cruza de brazos, su padre se frota el rostro con exasperación, sabe lo que va a decirle, que no puede creer que haya dejado toneladas de trabajo pendiente por algo tan simple como una pelea escolar de su primogénito -otra de tantas-.

—¿Ya habías hablado de esto con tus padres? —su madre seguía mirándolo casi aterrada, como si todo lo que le acabaran de decir no fuera cierto, y que el chico que tenía sentado a su lado no era su hijo.

—No es asunto suyo, seguiría sin ser asunto de nadie de no ser porque ahora es de dominio público —un silencio casi tétrico se instauró entre ellos, Loki no miró a sus padres ni ellos voltearon, el director los escrutaba alternadamente, como buscando alguna respuesta.

—Sal un momento, por favor.

Loki rodó los ojos y tomó sus cosas, sin emitir una palabra más, realmente no sentía pesar, ni odio, nada fuera del dolor físico y unas tremendas ganas de fumar un cigarro, daba igual si lo expulsaban, lo encarcelaban o lo excomulgaban, esa carga inmensa sobre sus hombros había caído y una corriente de libertad comenzaba a esparcirse poco a poco por todo su cuerpo.

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina, notó que aquél Creído-idiota seguía en la pequeña salita de espera, con la cabeza vendada por la contusión y con el sermón de sus padres a cuestas, quienes no paraban de alternarse para decirle cosas, mismas que él se esforzaba de manera sobrehumana para intentar refutar. Loki sonrió más ampliamente mientras la atención, seguida de las miradas de odio se centraban en él.

Era irónico lo rápido que él había pasado de ser “el joven molestado” a “el psicópata que había intentado matar a su compañero de clases”. “ _Matar_ ” había sido una palabra mal empleada, Loki jamás hubiera empleado demasiado intelecto en algo que el Creído-Idiota no merecía.

_Algunas personas merecen un abrazo al cuello, con una soga_. Pensó mientras avanzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, hurgando en su bolsillo hasta encontrar su encendedor, sin más planes que escabullirse por ahí a encender ese cigarrillo que llevaba añorando desde había horas. Su teléfono lanzó un pitido apenas y perceptible, era un mensaje de texto.

« _¿Cómo ha ido todo?¿ irás al tutelar de menores o algo así_?»

De todas las personas en el planeta, era Leah quien podía hacerlo reír en un momento como ese -con un humor tan negro y ácido como el suyo-, entró en el baño para chicos y asegurándose de que no había nadie, se encerró adentro antes de que fueran a pillarlo por fumar dentro de la escuela.

_«Eso te encantaría, pero no, al parecer sólo me expulsarán o suspenderán, todavía no lo sé, los ancestros siguen allí adentro»_

Presionó en «Enviar», sorprendido de lo rápido que obtuvo una respuesta, ¿qué no se suponía que ella estaba en clases también?

_«Quizá tener un hermano delincuente me daría algo de reputación ;) ¿Me haces un resumen rápido? No puedo con esta incertidumbre»_

_«Me alegro de que a pesar de no saber box, no me fuera tan mal. Por cierto, los ancestros lo saben. Te cuento en casa, vuelve a los deberes  entrometida»_

Leah se alarmó con tan sólo saberlo, y si Loki no tenía miedo o preocupación, ella podría tenerlo por los dos, no podía calcular la magnitud de la reacción de sus padres o “Los ancestros”, como ellos solían llamarlos, pero sabía que no había sido buena y no quería imaginar siquiera en las consecuencias…pero aún así, ella apoyaría a su hermano, porque no se lo decía a menudo pero era de lo mejor que la vida le había regalado.

Suspiró, guardando el móvil, medianamente resignada mientras intentaba volver a lo que se decía acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en su aburridísima clase de historia.

***

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Loki obtuvo una semana de suspensión, además de innumerables tareas que tendría que reponer al volver de vacaciones, porque para su desgracia, la semana que estaría suspendido sería una previa a su añorado tiempo libre.

—No estoy loco ni enfermo mamá, es un gusto como cualquier otro, aunque…¿Ahora entiendes por qué no les había dicho nada? Precisamente para ahorrarme todo esto —Loki ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de sentarse en el sillón para recibir “la charla”, ya sabía lo que sus padres iban a decir, que tenía diecisiete años y que no sabía lo que quería con su vida, que estaba confundido o en el peor de los casos, enfermo, que todo debía ser un error.

Laufey estaba rojo de coraje, a pesar de que apenas y había dicho un par de cosas para hacer esa conversación más insoportable, Farbauti, por otra parte, al borde de las lágrimas buscaba encontrarle una solución a aquél conflicto, ignorando el hecho de que un chico había atacado a Loki dentro de la escuela, con toda la intención de hacerle daño.

La solución “práctica” de sus padres había sido mandarlo a una granja alejada de la civilización, él no entendía del todo el por qué, si era con afán de que encontrara su “yo” interior, o de que muriera de aburrimiento.

 

***

—¿En serio te dijeron eso? —Leah preguntó sorprendida, mientras le ayudaba a Loki a empacar su maleta. —Morirás de insolación, todos tus trapos son negros o en su defecto, verdes —Loki le lanzó una mirada asesina, sabía que era cierto, maldito calor del infierno.

—Fue idea de tu madre, al parecer le llamó a su amiga para aliviar sus penas y a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea. ¿Recuerdas a la señora Odinson? No creo que la recuerdes, eras un saco de babas, no tenías la memoria —ésta vez fue Leah quien lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras se probaba la camisa a cuadros de Loki, y le anudaba las mangas, a manera de hacerse un vestido.

—Es eso o que te lleven a terapia pretendiendo “curarte”, son sólo unas cuantas semanas. Mira el lado positivo, tendrás tiempo para leer —su hermana sonaba conciliadora, y en realidad era lo que más quería, hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Si tocas mis cosas sin permiso mientras no estoy, te raparé mientras duermes —dijo Loki a manera de respuesta, mientras señalaba la larga cabellera negra de ella, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. A Leah le había confesado su preferencia sexual incluso antes de estar completamente seguro de ello, recordaba que su reacción había sido sumamente madura para una chica de catorce años, y sumamente cariñosa como sólo lo era cuando realmente se lo proponía.

***

Después de cuatro horas de entumecimiento de trasero, llegaron a la bendita granja, rodeada por árboles y plantíos de diferentes tonalidades de verde, mismas que Loki no sabría definir aún con su coeficiente intelectual elevado. El lugar seguía siendo enorme ante sus ojos, aún cuando tenía años sin ir.

La granja era de una amiga de su madre, quien había dejado la universidad porque había conocido a un joven granjero por azares del destino y había decidido casarse con él. Loki recordaba que cuando era pequeño pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar, especialmente en el invierno, y ahora que lo meditaba, no sabía por qué habían dejado de frecuentarse.

Leah fue la primera en bajar, haciéndose una coleta en el larguísimo cabello negro y guardando sus audífonos en uno de sus bolsillos, sus padres no dejaban de hablar acerca de cuánto tiempo había pasado y un sinfín de cosas que Loki había dejado de escuchar. La fachada de la casa era de un azul tenue, con un pórtico pintado de blanco, todo hecho de madera, era de dos pisos y sumamente amplia; él recordaba correr a través de los largos pasillos mientras buscaba de habitación en habitación a Thor. Hacía años que no lo veía.

Frigga, la amiga de su madre se había apresurado para abrir la puerta, llevaba un peinado perfecto en sus cabellos rubios y un delantal de cocina. Loki se sintió aliviado al ver su reacción, lo hacía sentirse bienvenido aunque él no tuviera ni el más mínimo interés de estar ahí.

Farbauti y Frigga se abrazaron, en medio de semi-llantos y grititos de felicidad, los hermanos se miraron con una mueca de hastío ante semejante cursilería y su padre los reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me da tanto gusto verlos! ¡Loki! ¡Leah! Cuánto has crecido, querida.

—Sí, claro —le dijo bajito a su hermana, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

—Pasen, por favor, Odín y Thor salieron a comprar unas cosas al pueblo —se explicó la mujer mientras los saludaba a todos.

—Esta casa sigue siendo igual de preciosa a como lo imaginaba —comentó su madre, una vez que entraron a la estancia. —Haces un excelente trabajo, Frigga —la halagó, Loki se sintió abrumado por el simple hecho de que la amiga de su madre había dejado toda su vida y la mitad de su carrera universitaria para ahora ser un ama de casa, y que ese fuera el único mérito en toda su vida.

O quizás el simple hecho de que ambos de sus padres eran profesionistas era lo que lo hacía pensar así, definitivamente tendría muchas cosas que hablar con Leah antes de dormir y antes de que su contacto se redujera a mensajes de texto; sus padres y hermana se irían de la granja al día siguiente, porque ella aún tenía clases a las cuales asistir y después de eso un curso de verano para atletas; sin tomar en cuenta la vida laboral asfixiante de Laufey y Farbauti.

La mesa estaba perfectamente servida, y después de ese viaje -en el que casi se pierden tres veces gracias a que su padre se rehusaba a pedir indicaciones-, odiaba admitir que se moría de hambre.

Todos tomaron sus lugares en el enorme comedor rústico, y se hizo un pequeño brindis por “la familia”, porque así era para ambas amigas y después comenzaron a degustar aquél pollo frito con papas y ensalada.

—Es una pena que hayamos tenido que empezar sin ellos —comentó su madre  ante la ausencia de Odín y Thor.

—No deben de tardar, han ido a comprar fertilizante, sólo ellos entienden de esas cosas —dijo ella, alzándose de hombros. Así avanzó la plática poco a poco, con ligeros pormenores de sus vidas, hasta que llegaron justo a aquél tema del cual Loki no quería mencionar ni una sola palabra.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Loki? Tu madre me contó que te suspendieron —Leah casi se atragantaba con sus papas mientras Loki tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida antes de contestar.

—Se peleó a golpes con otro chico —comentó su padre con toda naturalidad, y él no entendía el por qué.

—Él empezó —protestó Leah, aún con comida en la boca, ganándose un regaño de Farbauti.

—Él me acusaba de haberle prendido fuego a su auto, me vio en el pasillo y me atacó, yo sólo intenté defenderme y…se estampó contra un casillero y tuvo una contusión —Loki intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero aún así, un atisbo se le asomó por las comisuras de los labios.

—¡Dios! Pero cómo pudo haberte acusado de algo así —Frigga se llevó la mano al pecho en una mueca sorprendida.

—Sep. Si yo hubiera querido quemar su auto, lo hubiera hecho con él adentro —dijo Loki sin miramientos, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, inclusive de Thor y Odín, que acababan de entrar al comedor. Se reprendió mentalmente porque siempre decía esa clase de cosas sin pensar.

Loki no sabía si soltarse a reír sería como darle más énfasis a la nueva personalidad psicópata que toda esa situación se había empeñado en darle. Él no era bueno para las primeras impresiones, ni para las segundas, ni para las últimas.

 

 


	2. Capítulo II: Son los silencios interminables.

Capítulo II: Son los silencios interminables.

Por: Monz_Loveless.

_“Cada vez que confías en alguien estás tirando dados, Puedes saber cuáles son tus probabilidades con los dados, pero no con la gente”. —Xavier Velasco._

Loki había tenido conversaciones incómodas, muchísimas, pero ninguna como esa, donde sus padres intentaban con todas sus fuerzas cambiar el tema, mientras Thor y Odín se sentaban a la mesa, después de saludar con un breve y cortés apretón de manos. Loki logró sostenerle la mirada, en primer lugar, porque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, y en segundo porque quería ver cuánto había cambiado aquél niño de ojos azules que era su compañero de juegos cuando eran pequeños.

_«Hola, soy Loki, ¿te acuerdas de mi? Tengo tendencias psicópatas_ » Prácticamente esa había sido su presentación tácita, misma que sería un buen chiste en cuanto pudiera hablar con su hermana en libertad.

En medio de la tarta de manzana –y desconectándose de la plática como era su costumbre– Loki pudo apreciar a Thor más detenidamente, llevaba una pequeña coleta y un par de mechones rebeldes se le iban a la cara de vez en cuando, y éste los llevaba detrás de la oreja a la par que comía con modales bastante cuestionables. ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo veía? ¿Diez años? Ni siquiera recordaba el por qué no habían vuelto después de todo ese tiempo.

Loki no aportó demasiado a esa plática, no por temor a decir algo reprensible, sino que no tenía mucho que decir, siempre en su mundo.

Al terminar la comida, Frigga se ofreció a darles una visita por la granja y sus maravillosos árboles frutales, según ella; pero la invitación sólo la aceptaron Leah y Farbauti, porque Odín ya había invitado a Laufey a dar una vuelta por sus establos –como si su padre tuviera una mínima idea sobre caballos–, misma que había aceptado por una especie de “orgullo varonil” o alguna cosa de esas. Loki, que estaba demasiado acalorado, incluso para moverse, tuvo que quitarse la sudadera y sentarse en las escaleras del pórtico, simplemente quejándose en silencio y pensando mil cosas.

No escuchó los pasos de Thor, hasta que estuvo junto a él, extendiéndole un vaso de algún líquido frío y se proponía a sentarse a su lado; Loki se sorprendió, con todas las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos días, ese simple gesto era lo más humano que había experimentado durante un rato. Lo tomó y dio las gracias, como si sólo lo hiciera por compromiso, a pesar de que no era así, y pronto un silencio largo se acomodó entre ellos.

—¿Hace calor, eh? —fue Thor quien intentó romper el hielo, de una manera tan sutil que Loki arqueó una ceja, casi divertido, antes de contestar.

—Es el mismísimo infierno —dijo antes de darle un sorbo a aquél líquido que parecía ser limonada, sólo que un poco más exótico.

—Me pareció raro cuando mi madre dijo que ustedes vendrían, hace mucho que no los veíamos por aquí —Thor tenía un acento extraño, esa era la clase de cosas que Loki no recordaba de él, aunque después de todo, era como si volvieran a conocerse. Y para evitar problemas, sólo tenía que mantener su distancia y no hacer nada estúpido.

—A nosotros también, créeme, aunque sólo yo me quedaré, lo siento por eso —comentó con sarcasmo, mientras Thor se reía, ¿se reía? De todas las personas que había tenido el gusto o el disgusto de conocer, Leah era la única que toleraba su carácter, todo ese sarcasmo e ironía, hasta ahora.

No dijo nada, mientras Thor explicaba que el calor era casi insoportable a causa del verano, que pronto llovería y que sería bueno para las cosechas, y demás cosas que Loki sólo asociaba a esos jueguitos en los que Leah se enviciaba y pasaba horas frente a la computadora, alimentando vaquitas virtuales.

—¿Por qué te suspendieron?  —Thor pregunta después de su largo monólogo, en realidad muerto de la curiosidad, pues por desgracia no escuchó la historia completa. Recuerda que desde que eran niños, Loki siempre fue un tópico interesante para él, un niño de ciudad que le contaba historias fantásticas y hablaba bajito y sesgado, como recitando un poema.

—Me hubieran expulsado de no ser porque mi padre les da dinero —. Fue lo único que atinó a decir, ya quería dejar de hablar de ese asunto, pues aquella oleada de libertad que había sentido comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco, ahora sólo le quedaban sus sueños de ruptura y el apoyo de Leah.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Thor, dejando a un lado su vaso y mirándolo fijamente, y Loki recordaba esa mirada azul casi a la perfección, de entre sus memorias más pueriles.

—No te ofendas, pero no es asunto tuyo —si Thor había avanzado un paso empezando la plática con Loki, había retrocedido otros cuatro, al ver su semblante serio y su actitud ligeramente a la defensiva.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los vaqueros con la mano que no sostenía el vaso, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba ni molesto ni ofendido, cosa que hizo que Loki se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo, aún así, decidió no retractarse ni relatar aquella experiencia, que había sido dolorosa más que traumática, y reveladora en todos los sentidos.

Loki siguió mirando hacia el horizonte hasta que Thor volvió a hablar. —Más tarde iré con unos amigos al lago a beber algo, puedes venir si quieres —eso sí que no lo había visto venir, y de estar Leah presente le seguirían dos semanas de interrogatorios y pequeñas risitas.

Por un momento quiso decir que sí, pero al final su instinto de resguardo lo hizo declinar la oferta de la manera más cortés que conocía. —Gracias pero… tengo tarea y…tampoco vengo de vacaciones, así que…—estaba tanteando las palabras para no sonar tan cruel, hasta que el otro lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo, entiendo, nos vemos entonces —dijo resignado, mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja –una especie de tic nervioso–, para después desaparecer de la vista de Loki. ¿Es que Loki era idiota y no sabía distinguir un gesto de amabilidad de una conspiración en su contra? No de momento, toda su intuición, presentimientos y demás, estaban completamente alterados.

***

En cuanto sus padres volvieron –Farbauti con una canasta llena de fruta y su padre con algunas cervezas encima, seguramente–, decidieron que era hora de irse, de bajar la maleta de Loki de la camioneta y de despedirse, a pesar de que se verían en un par de semanas más, para el cumpleaños de Thor, y para decidir si Loki volvía a casa o se quedaba ahí el resto de sus vacaciones, otro mes y medio más, a ojos de él, era una prueba de fuego, si podría pasar más de una semana sin internet, porque bien podía prescindir del contacto humano y de la vida de la ciudad, en general.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Leah cuando abrazó a Loki, y a él se le hizo raro, porque no lo hacían muy a menudo, cuando ella era más pequeña apenas y se hablaban, ahora que había crecido, Loki podía ver mucho de él en ella, saber que no eran tan diferentes, y que juntos eran un verdadero peligro para la humanidad.

—Estoy en una granja, no en la luna, tengo un celular perfectamente funcional, pequeño hobbit —fue lo que obtuvo a modo de respuesta, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos ligeramente y le revolvía el cabello para hacerla enojar. Quiere contarle algunas otras cosas, pero supone que ya habrá tiempo de contarle todas esas cosas que aún no le contaba, más porque las consideraba nimiedades sin relevancia, sólo el por qué no quería volver a ver a Thor a pesar de que eran muy pequeños.

Sus padres le recitaron todo un manual sobre los buenos modales que había aprendido en casa, que debía ayudar a las labores en la granja, ser amable y sobre todo, terminar todas esas tareas pendientes, algo así como no ser él, en absoluto.

Una vez que sus padres se han ido, Frigga le enseña su habitación dentro de esa casa de muchas puertas, está a un par de habitaciones de la de Thor, los divide el baño y algo que parece ser un estudio pero que está lleno de cajas y parece abandonado.

—Tu madre me dijo que el verde es tu favorito, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte una colcha —desde que recordaba, ella siempre había sido muy amable con él, era parte de su personalidad, su carácter, siempre buscaba hacer felices a las personas que la rodeaban, por alguna extraña razón. Él da las gracias, y le dice que ha sido un gesto muy dulce.

Lo deja solo para que se instale en su habitación provisional, Loki comienza por sacar un par de libros y cuadernos de la escuela, los bota con desdén en la mesa que está junto al ropero, tiene una lámpara que también parece nueva; después prosigue con la ropa, sacando las playeras meticulosamente, y acomodándolas en el mueble de al lado, de manera que pueda verse su estampado y así elegir cuál usar, igual que en su casa.

 

***

Loki no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva inmerso en ese libro, pero estaba dispuesto a leerlo más de una vez, y de ser posible, tatuarse una de esas frases que a esas alturas le parecían épica pura.

_“El inglés necesita de un verbo fatalista para emplear la expresión “enamorarse”: to fall. O sea que el enamorado no exactamente asciende a un estado superior, sino al contrario: cae. Tropieza, se distrae, es estampado”. 1_

Pasó por sus dedos las hojas hasta que le ardieron los ojos y  nota que es demasiado tarde para hacer tarea –tampoco es como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerla-, supone que ya es tarde pues ya sólo está una luz encendida cuando se asoma por el pasillo. Tal vez pueda escabullirse un rato para deambular por allí, ya que no hace calor e incluso encender un cigarrillo ya que goza de algo de privacidad.

Baja intentando no hacer ruido, aunque todo se complica con ese piso de madera lustroso. Deja la puerta de la entrada sin cerrar, para no tener que fingir una excusa si es que llegara a quedarse afuera; avanza por el jardín  y atraviesa por un pequeño huerto, hay luna llena y el único sonido es el aire que pasa a través de las copas de los árboles y las plantas. Quizá estar ahí no es tan malo, es lo único que piensa mientras le da una calada más al cigarro y suspira.

De repente, escucha un gemido lastimero a través del eco del viento, y se queda muy quieto, preguntándose si ha sido su imaginación, pero lo escucha de nuevo y ésta vez más fuerte, la piel se le enchina y por un momento duda en ir. Su curiosidad ha sido la principal causante de sus problemas, es por eso que comienza a avanzar hacia el establo, que es de donde parecen provenir los ruidos, mira la entrada y una luz alcanza a brillar dentro, no sabe en qué momento ha tirado el cigarrillo, y quizá lo lamente después, porque esos ruidos comienzan a ponerlo nervioso.

Una vez que se ha decidido a entrar, pasa su ojos a través de las siluetas de los animales, escucha un crujido detrás de él, y por instinto se gira, al borde de un ataque de pánico, es cuando ve a Thor, sosteniendo una lámpara.

Pega un brinco y se agarra el pecho, como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por ahí, Thor tiene el cabello revuelto y la camisa a cuadros arremangada hasta los codos, Loki nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta agitado.

—Tú y tus malditas preguntas. ¡Casi me matas del susto! —Loki grita, no puede evitarlo.

—Ayúdame, no tenemos tiempo —Thor lo toma del brazo y jala, rompiendo todas las reglas del espacio personal, pero no le da tiempo de responder, avanzan entre los animales hasta que llegan a donde está una vaca, que está echada sobre paja y sufre, entonces Loki comprende que de ella era de donde provenía aquél terrible sonido.

—Sostenla —dice Thor mientras le da la lámpara y se acerca a ver al animal, le acaricia la barriga y la cabeza y dice algo que Loki no alcanza a escuchar. Se detiene un momento a meditar, antes de volver a centrar su atención en Loki.

—Tienes que ayudarme, va a parir y no puede hacerlo sola —Loki abre los ojos como platos, _así que por eso el terrible sufrimiento_.

—¿Qué? —él no recibe respuesta, Thor está demasiado ocupado planeando algo.

—No,  estás loco, hay que llamar un veterinario o algo—. Loki no logra procesar cómo es que su apacible paseo nocturno pasó a transformarse en una labor de parto.

—¡No hay tiempo, Loki! ¿Te da asco? —Pregunta Thor con cierto desdén en la voz, una cosa es que Loki sea un chico citadino que jamás había tenido la necesidad de presenciar algo como eso, y otra muy diferente el que sintiera repugnancia o peor aún, que se negara a ayudar a un animal en desgracia.

—¡Claro que no! Me da pánico, que es diferente—. Contestó indignado, Thor pareció suspirar aliviado, antes de decirle qué hacer.

Loki tendría que jalar un poco del becerro una vez que comenzara a salir, mientras Thor lucharía por mantener de pie a la vaca, con una especie de cinturón que le rodeaba las costillas al animal y que a su vez estaba unido a una cuerda y a una polea en el techo de madera del establo. En pocas palabras, Thor usaría la fuerza bruta para tirar de la cuerda y Loki lucharía por no desmayarse cuando el pequeño animal comenzara a nacer.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Loki.

—Guarda tus ánimos para tu vaca, ¿quieres? —Thor rió y le dijo que su nombre era “Manchas” y él no pudo evitar burlarse de su falta de originalidad. La plática algo sosa ayudó para que Loki se sintiera menos nervioso y siguiera las indicaciones al pie de la letra, empezando por los guantes y todo lo demás; ahí supo que definitivamente nunca sería médico ni nada por el estilo.

Después de algunos minutos, que parecieron horas para él y seguramente también para Manchas, al becerro le dio por terminar de nacer, dejando a Loki perplejo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para que el animalito luchara por ponerse de pie de inmediato; _así de rápido_.

Thor soltó poco a poco la cuerda para dejar descansar a Manchas y acercarse a acariciar al nuevo habitante de ese establo. —Buen trabajo, ahora tendrás que ponerle nombre —le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas efusivas en la espalda, y por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, Loki sonreía de verdad y Thor podía recordar esa sonrisa desde que eran niños.

—Te vas a llamar Caos —dijo, sin pensarlo mucho mientras se acercaba a acariciarlo, haciendo reír a Thor, hubo un instante en el que, a través del pelaje aún húmedo de Caos, la mano de Thor y él se rozaron, y para su sorpresa no apartó la mano, le sonrió y le dijo que también era pésimo poniendo nombres.

 Loki pudo deducir que con el paso de los años, seguía sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago cuando de Thor se trataba, y eso era una revelación terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Deja tu corazón.
> 
> ¡Mi facebook! Echemos chisme  
> Te escribo un fic si quieres :3  
> https://www.facebook.com/MonzLoveless/
> 
> Mi tumblr  
> http://monz-loveless.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> AO3 a veces subo inéditos
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/works

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Querido lector, tus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.


End file.
